Blackwing
by drawgirlO100
Summary: This is a tale of a runt becoming a unforgettable hero! Thanks, drawgirlO100
1. Midnight

Part One

Midnight

The wind slowly drifting by the green leaves. Midnight heard a tiny snake slither by. The snake about 2 feet tall. Midnight started to flap her wings harder. She twisted her ears to get the exact location. She swooped down and snatched up the snake. She squeezed the snake with her claws to suffocate it.

Midnight had a 5 feet wings span. And her fur was a silver black. Her ears were large enough and furry. Her claws were sharp and strong.

She landed on the ground and ripped the snake apart. After a few minutes of eating the snake Midnight heard a bull frog hopping around the crystal pond. She grinned and took for the sky. She saw the frog sitting still at the edge of the pond. Midnight hid behind some leaves in a nearby bush. The frog looked her way then back to a mosquito zipping above the water. Midnight flew through the branches and pierced the bull frog's skin. The frog tried to bite Midnight's tail but it was no use.

Suddenly another bat swooped out of nowhere and ate the frog.

"Hey!" cried Midnight "That was mine!"

"You had your chance idiot," the bat sneered. Midnight recognized the voice. It was Dawn, a half bat, she had yellow-orange fur, 5 and a half feet wing span, and had razor sharp claws. Dawn was the most promising bat there was in the whole colony.

Even though Midnight was the runt of the colony she surprised most of the females. That meant she was the first born bat.

"What do you want Dawn," Midnight hissed through her teeth. Dawn landed on a nearby branch with the other newborns. There was Storm (a dark gray bat), Yin and Yang (Both black bats), and Flash (a fast gray bat). Midnight didn't want to join them. All of them were total idiots, Dawn had the size of a spider's brain. Luckily her friend Fawn (a half bat has with spots and black fur and is Dawn's littermate) at least gives Midnight support.

Fawn and Midnight are both runt and would do anything to be sisters. Dawn started to speak loudly making Midnight lose her train of thought. "I can't wait to meet my dad for the first time!" squealed Dawn.

"Yeah me too!" Yin and Yang chimed in.

"My mom says my dad is the strongest out of them all! He even killed a fish before!" called Dawn "She also said we're going to the gu- gor."

"The Gorge," sighed Midnight.

"Yeah The Gorge!" Blurted out Dawn not caring about what Midnight just said "And we're going to stay in these caves,"

End of Chapter One!

A little note: since I love silverwing I decided to make my own you can already tell that most of the bats are blackwing's so yeah

Thank You!

drawgirlO100


	2. Lost

Lost

Midnight flapped lightly through the tress eating every insect and snake see could find. The wind blew a strong breeze. Her mother told her to get fat for the hibernation down south.

She was having trouble flying because Dawn wrenched her left claw. She accedently got stuck in a thorn bush and Dawn tried to help. But instead she wrenched it by pulling to hard. Thank Starblaze, Dawn had to feed off of the leftovers her mother ate.

Midnight had to finish eating because the dawn chorus was beginning. Midnight saw Flash and Fawn through the trees. _Are Flash and Fawn mates? No they wouldn't plus we have to hibernate tomorrow. _

Midnight squeaked to get their attention. All three of them sped to the cave and hung onto their mothers.

"Do you eat enough?" Her mother whispered.

"Just enough to make the hibernation," Midnight yawned. Midnight shut her eyes but couldn't sleep. Her mother's breathing was slow but lively.

Midnight unhooked from her mother and hang to the cave entrance. Dawn hung beside her.

"What are you doing runt!" Dawn hissed through clenched teeth.

"I'm going to see the sun c'mon," Midnight sneered. Midnight dropped from the ledge and flew to the Great Whispering Pine. She latched onto the highest branch of the pine tree. The branch had lots of needles but then it shook when Dawn landed on the same branch.

The sun was engulfing the sky and turning it into a pale pink. The dawn chorus began to sing while the birds and beasts came from their nests and dens.

"I don't feel safe I'm going back to mom," Dawn stammered. Midnight smirked then she saw a great horned owl land on the same branch she was on.

She saw her mother shake the branch of a maple.

"Fly!" Night hissed. Midnight dropped from the branch and flew to Snake Cave. Her mother, Night, flew beside her. The owl turned its head and his eyes burned with rage.

"Night! You should teach your young better!" He screeched. Then he flapped his silent, strong wings and was on there tail. Night turned over and slashed the owl chest. The owl screamed and fell to the muddy ground.

Night turned from the owl and shoved Midnight to Snake Cave. Her eyes burned with worry and rage. Midnight softened her eyes and hooked onto her mother. Night told her to sleep and she held her eyes shut tears hitting the cold stony floor.

Midnight caught a few tiger moths and snakes to fill her up more. Tonight she was going to meet her dad, Clouds. She was excited for what was going to happen. Her mother gave her the sound map already. But she was also sad because she had to go to a meeting with the elders. The colonies oldest elder, Grave, is a light gray female bat with a golden band. The band was given by humans.

"Midnight it's time," Bones (a pure white bat) sighed. Midnight hung her head and went to the elder roosts.

End of chapter 2!

I hope you liked it. And if you can't tell I am basing it off of silverwing a bit.

bye,

DrawgirlO100


End file.
